Opposites Attack
Opposites Attack is the 77th episode of the series and the 23rd episode in the third season. It aired on April 6, 2008 in Canada on Teletoon and remains unaired in the United States. Plot Jonesy gloats about his job as a secretary at a travel agency, because the technology around him allows him to play video games and still get paid. He introduces himself to his co-worker, Joanie, and then slacks off in his chair while Wyatt and Jude stare at Joanie. As the phone rings, Joanie throws her cup into a trash can, prompting Jonesy to do the same with a crumpled piece of paper, but misses. They continue playing while blatantly ignoring the phone, leaving the girls unimpressed and the guys still staring. Later, the girls discuss Jonesy's excitement for his new job and his crush on Joanie. They run into Courtney Masterson, who is Jen's sister and is shopping at the Khaki Barn. Courtney claims to be "running errands" and then compliments Caitlin's appearance but is not as flattered with Nikki's appearance. As Jen and Courtney walk off, The Clones squeal over their new merchandise and criticize Nikki, only for her to threaten them and drive them away. At The Penalty Box, Coach Halder confronts Jen for being late, although she claims she showed up on time. Coach then announces a store-wide inventory, much to Jen's disgust. Jude, however, finds interest in Jen's task and references a time where he counted every blade of grass on his lawn. Jen hires Jude to do the inventory, which he has no problems with. Jonesy walks in Burger McFlipster's to find a bored Wyatt snacking on spicy chicken fingers. He talks about how he gets to take frequent breaks while Joanie walks in and takes one of Wyatt's chicken fingers. Wyatt finds Joanie hot and gets lost in her eyes, but realizes that Jonesy ordered chicken fries and then gives them to him. As Wyatt continues to daydream, Joanie blows a spitball into his eye and shares a laugh with Jonesy. At The Big Squeeze, Jonesy talks about Joanie having the best ideas, such as water balloon fights. Wyatt talks about how he becomes speechless whenever she is around, much to Nikki's anger. While Caitlin tries to talk about Courtney, Jonesy interrupts and talks about how loud she burps, only for Joanie to give a demonstration herself. Caitlin becomes impatient, only to be cut off again when Jonesy asks if his break is done. Joanie claims they can be three minutes late returning from each break, which would add up to a day of paid vacation yearly. Nikki asks Jonesy if he forgot something, but he returns only to get his drink and not kiss Nikki. Cailtin finally gets her news through, only for Nikki to storm off, leaving Caitlin to claim "she tried." While working, Joanie puts a donation box to help the hungry, which means herself. Jonesy ponders the legality and morality of the scam, but Joanie claims people only donate to make themselves feel better. She scams a bystander into donating to the fradulent box, which allows them to get some snacks. Meanwhile, Coach Halder hires Jude to work at the Penalty Box after answering a few questions. After Coach Halder walks off, Jen and Jude high five. At Wonder Taco, Joanie and Jonesy order four orders of spicy curly fries, and then dumps out what little donations people gave. Julie accepts the change and gives them their fries. Jonesy bets that he can eat his two orders within five seconds, so they have a "fry-off." Caitlin notices Joanie feeding Jonesy fries by hand, causing her to panic. Wyatt, however, remains quite unmoved and claims that Jonesy is just hungry. Back at the Penalty Box, Jude continues to take inventory, but Jen warns him to stay out of Coach Halder's way, claiming that he bites. Suddenly, Caitlin and Wyatt rush in to tell Jen that Joanie and Jonesy are getting serious. They then rush over to the Khaki Barn to tell Nikki, but she remains unmoved, even after Caitlin show a scenario on her phone. Jen returns to her job to find three teenage boys skateboarding in the store, prompting Coach Halder to get suspicious. However, one of the boys gives Coach Halder a very generous tip, claiming that "the store rocks." Coach Halder hires Jude to actually work instead of just doing inventory, but Jude does not feel that the store suits him, prompting Coach to tell him to make it suit him. As a huge line forms in front of Jonesy and Joanie, they continue to play games instead of help their customers. The first customer in line asks for tickets for the Museum of Civilization, only for Joanie to offer no assistance whatsoever. As Joanie and Jonesy continue to play around, Nikki finally catches them in the act, leaving her shocked and appaled. Afterwards, Joanie spots a guy and offers to buy him a coffee. At the Penalty Box, Jen gives the customers energy drinks because of Jude's modifications. Coach Halder nominates Jude for most valued player/employee, leaving Jen shocked and appalled because she has never been one while Jude just started working. Jude suggests that Coach Halder puts up lava lamps in the store, prompting him to give Jen a five minute penalty for not thinking that way. As Nikki and Caitlin walk in, Jen claims that Coach Halder has lost his mind while Nikki is still shocked at the fact that Joanie and Jonesy are starting to get together. Nikki admits that she might have jumped to a conclusion, and then goes to talk to him later during a movie. At The Gigantoplex, Nikki sees that Jonesy took Joanie instead, so he instead plans for the three of them to watch it together. Nikki uneasily agrees, resulting in Joanie and Jonesy having fun while Nikki cringes at their continuous laughter. Nikki then complains that they are getting popcorn on her, so Jonesy agrees to hold it, only for a skirmish to start between him and Joanie. Afterwards, Nikki points out that they could have bought another tub of popcorn, but Jonesy reveals that Joanie spent her "donations" on German tourists. They soon make up and talk about how good Germany is, and Jonesy admits that Joanie tutored him throughout the past week. Nikki leaves to get some jube tubes, only for Jonesy to ask for two more, prompting Nikki to become angry. After the movie, Joanie and Jonesy say their goodbyes, but Jonesy notices that Nikki has left them alone. Jude puts lava lamps throughout the store to make it his scene, "The Soft Cell," which is to make everyone relax. Coach Halder tries it on a customer, only for her to walk off. Nonetheless, Coach Halder remains relaxed, much to Jen's disgust. Jen leaves for The Big Squeeze, where Nikki admits that she could not tolerate seeing Joanie and Jonesy bond. The two girls along with Caitlin admit how cruel guys can be, but Wyatt claims that Joanie is hot, much to the disgust of the girls. Jonesy meets them, but Nikki leaves for work, leaving Jonesy to ask why. A disgusted Jen points out that his relationship with Joanie is making Nikki upset, but Jonesy points out that he does not actually like Joanie, only for an unmoved Jen, a disappointed Wyatt, and an enraged Caitlin to walk away. Jonesy tries to explain, only to soon realize that his friends are unwilling to hear his explanation. At work, Joanie continues to play games with Jonesy, but Jonesy points out that Nikki is getting enraged with their friendship. Joanie does not take it seriously, so they share a laugh until Joanie suggests that he tells Nikki what he really feels. Jonesy suggests getting tickets for the museums since Nikki loves museums. Meanwhile, Jude sets up wind chimes within the Penalty Box while Jen admits to Coach Halder that the sales figures are greatly plummeting. To make Coach Halder see the light, Jen decides to make a loud popping sound with her gum while Coach Halder and Jude meditate. Coach Halder still remains calm, forcing Jen to resort to drastic measures. At the Khaki Barn, The Clones try to comfort Nikki, but Nikki declines their help. Nikki sees the museum tickets, but still remains unmoved, seeing that she and Jonesy are opposites in personality. Jonesy admits that he likes Nikki more than Joanie, and the two kiss and make up. Later, the two stroll through the Penalty Box while Jen pops her bubble gum again in front of Coach Halder, and then points out her mismatched socks and her shirt stain, but Coach Halder still remains calm. Jen accidentally runs into Jude, causing a chain reaction which knocks down much of the inventory. Coach Halder returns to his old ways and then fires Jude, making Jen happy once more until he gives her a red card and puts her on probation. Quotes *'Coach Halder': "Well, you just can't put a price on karma!" *'Jen:' "I've never seen you this excited about work before, Jonesy!" Jonesy: "A, my desk has a giant LCD screen, and C, they have high speed internet!" Wyatt: "Which means B, you don't actually have to do any real work." *'Joanie:' (blows a spitball in Wyatt's eye) "Yes! I totally nailed that one!" Jonesy: "You are a true ar-tist!" (both laugh) *'Jonesy:' "Joanie has the best ideas, and not for saving the planet or anything. Fun stuff, like water balloons." Nikki: (angrily) "Yeah. She's a real giver!" Wyatt: "I've become this babbling idiot whenever Joanie's around." Jonesy: "No. You think?" Wyatt: "She's just so smoking hot!" Nikki: "AHEM!" *'Jonesy:' "You should hear Joanie's belch! It's louder than this!" (belches loudly) Joanie: (belches louder) "Jones-meister." Jonesy: "Jones-meister!" Caitlin: "Ahem, what, guess!" Jonesy: "Is break time over?" Joanie: "Don't worry! As long as we're only three minutes late per break, no one can say anything, but it adds to a whole day of paid vacation every year!" Jonesy: "Oh, man, that is genious! Huh, Nikki?!" *'Nikki:' "Jonesy, didn't you forget something?" (puckers up) Jonesy: "Oh yeah!" (returns to get his drink instead of kiss Nikki) "Bye, everybody." Caitlin: "Ahem, we saw Courtney!" Nikki: "Ugh!" (storms off) Caitlin: "I tried." *'Joanie:' "Donate a dollar for the hungry?" (customer inserts coins and then walks off) "Score! Curly fries, here we come!" Jonesy: "You're my hero!" *'Caitlin:' "Joanie's feeding Jonesy curly fries!" Wyatt: "Maybe Jonesy's just really hungry?" (Caitlin gives him a disgusted look) "I tried." *'Nikki:' "Ugh, I'm going to get some jube tubes." Jonesy: "Make that two!" Nikki: "Excuse me?!" Jonesy: "Right, sorry. Make that three! Don't want to leave out Joanie!" Nikki: "Perish the thought!" *'Nikki:' "I got tired of watching them bond, so I bailed in the middle of the movie." Caitlin: "I can't believe Jonesy would do that! No more lemonade for him!" Jen: "Guys can be such jerks sometimes!" Wyatt: "Joanie's soooo hot!" (girls give disgusted looks) "I just realized I'm the only guy at this table." *'Coach Halder:' "Masterson! I can't believe you let me hire this lunkhead! Red card! You're on probation!" Jen: "I. Give. Up." Trivia *The episode's name is a pun on the phrase "Opposites attract." *This is one of the only episodes where Jonesy wasn't fired. *'Goof': In this episode, Wyatt lusts after Joanie even though he's in a relationship with Marlowe. *Jude mentions that he once counted every blade of grass on his front lawn. Incidentally, this is how he found out that there were 936 stores in the Galleria Mall (a factoid he revealed in Take This Job and Squeeze It). *Pokey the Panda is seen getting arrested in this episode twice. Gallery Jonesy busy with computer.jpg|Jonesy and his co-worker, Joanie. Joanie and Jonesy.jpg|Joanie and Jonesy play around. Nikki Notices.jpg|Nikki finally notices them. Nikki Betrayed.jpg|Nikki in shock. New Penalty Box.jpg|Customers sipping drinks at the Penalty Box. Video Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Unaired in the US Category:Videos